


Delayed Flights and Annoying Conversations

by Enigmaris



Series: Summoned King AU [6]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A sequel if you will, Airports, Continuation of a previous story, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Thanos is mentioned but does not appear, This time with actual Vlad content!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: Danny and his friends have graduated from high school and now they're on their way to New York to start their new lives as heroes!Nothing is going to go wrong. Nothing at all.This is the sixth installment of the Summoned King AU. I started this AU for last Ectober Week, and I thought it would be fun to add onto it! You don't need to read the first five parts to enjoy this one, but it might be a good idea!
Series: Summoned King AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970470
Comments: 77
Kudos: 956





	Delayed Flights and Annoying Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted anything!  
> I've missed it!

There was a discernable energy between the three teens as they settled into the three free airport seats they found in the correct gate. The seats were made of easy to clean plastic, that crinkled loudly and uncomfortably as the three sat down. Above their heads a screen could be seen showing a predicted two hour delay due to fog and a storm front on the way.

“Can’t we just…I dunno, text Thor?” One of the teens, an 18 year old boy with dark skin and a predilection for red hats and mustard yellow shirts, asked

“What do you want me to do? Be like, Hey Thor Buddy, God of thunder and Prince of another realm, mind turning off the storm for us so we can get to New York in time?” The teen in the middle, a boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes asked.

“Uhh yeah. Duh.”

“Knowing him he’d probably just offer to come pick us up.” The third teen, a young woman that was wearing clothing so dark that calling it goth almost seemed like an understatement.

All three teens shivered at the implications of that. They had only really gotten to know Thor and the others over the past few months, as they prepared to graduate high school and leave Amity behind for what could be considered greener pastures. Thor was the sort of being who _would_ fly in through the airport via a massive war hammer, past security, to pick them up by literally throwing all three of them over his shoulder and then flying them out of there. They didn’t need to make the national evening news today.

Or ever really.

Granted Danny, the dark haired teen, was probably used to being on the news by now. Not that the local Amity Park New Station could really compare to prime time TV on CNN.

“Remind me again why we didn’t agree to let Tony pick us up in his private jet?” Tucker, the other young man asked.

“Other than that it’s wasteful and bad for the environment?” Sam, the goth extraordinaire answered.

“We don’t want to make a scene. We’re supposed to be under cover.” Danny said. “All of our parents think we’re going to New York for different reasons, we don’t want to be spotted by anyone going to New York in Tony’s very obvious red and gold private jet.”

This was undeniably the truth. The last time the three teens had met with the Avengers (and one very annoying semi-reformed planet invader), the team of heroes had listened to Danny and his friends as they revealed the truth about Amity and about the ghost king himself, Danny. They had discussed Danny’s powers and how they could use them to track Thanos so that they would know when he finally set his sights on their planet. Tony Stark had then offered the three of them places in the tower so that they could work together to stop the universe’s destruction. Danny had insisted on total secrecy not wanting his secret identity to get out, especially to his parents.

So instead of riding in comfort on a private jet full of overly expensive amenities, they were huddled together in a cool airport, stranded for an unknown amount of time until the storm passed and their plane could leave the hangar.

The windows nearby began to get splattered with rain water and Tucker groaned.

“I’m going to get something to eat,” He decided. “We’re going to be here until we die at this rate.”

“Too late for that.” Danny grumbled.

“Get me something too, Tuck.” Sam said.

“I’ll find someplace that sells rabbit food.” Tucker promised before getting up and leaving to go wander the airport in search for sustenance.

Danny leaned back in his chair and looked up at the off white ceiling of the airport gate. Next to him Sam settled as comfortably as she could in the old hard seats of the airport. She pulled out an old leather tome of some sort, probably written in Greek for all Danny knew, and started reading it. Her reading choice, combined with the dark hat with the lace veil that hung over her face, let Sam give off incredible ‘Don’t-Look-At-Me-Vibes’ which is probably what she wanted.

Sam, like Tucker, had found actual legitimate reasons to move to New York after graduation. She was going to a college out there to study environmental activism. Her parents hadn’t been pleased but at least it was a good, expensive school, and all in all, activist was better than Satanist in their books. Tucker was going to the same school on a scholarship for computer engineering and programming and really he couldn’t be happier about that. If the scholarship happened to be coming directly from Tony Stark, well that was between him and Tucker. His parents didn’t need to know.

Danny was the only one of the three that didn’t really have a reason to go. His parents had been so concerned the closer to graduation Danny had gotten with no sign of some sort of future ahead of him. Danny had ended up telling his parents that Sam and Tucker had invited him to come along and that he’d found a job working as an intern for one of the bigger companies out there, which would pay for an apartment and give him the time to figure out what interested him. They had been, uneager, for lack of a better term, to let Danny go. But Jazz had helped convince them and now Danny was leaving, knowing that everyone human in Amity thought he was a total loser.

Nothing new there, really.

“Hello Daniel.”

Danny hissed and jumped up to see Vlad standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. Sam immediately slammed her book shut and hefted it up, ready to throw it directly at his ugly face. Vlad rolled his eyes and gave Sam a look that implied he was very disappointed by her uncouth behavior.

“What do you want Vlad?”

“Must I have a reason to check up on my illustrious king?”

“Either start talking or start walking, V-Man.”

Vlad clicked his tongue against his teeth while using his hands to readjust his sleeves, pulling at the totally unnecessary gold cufflinks he had on his shirt cuffs.

“Really dear boy, I don’t know why you’re so hostile. As per your orders I’ve left off on my attacks of your father.”

“I also told you to ‘Fuck Off’ as I recall,” Danny said making Sam snort. “It was a royal decree and everything.”

Thankfully no one seemed to be listening to them in the gate. Danny wouldn’t be surprised if Vlad was possessing all of them with shades to make sure their conversation was completely private. Danny would really rather not know.

“Your parents were just lamenting to me about how worried they were about you going off on your own.”

Danny felt something cold form in his stomach. Vlad smirked and continued.

“As you know, my term as Mayor ended only 2 months ago and while I’ve enjoyed living in Amity. I feel I’m not longer needed there since the ghost attacks on the town have…magically gone away.”

“ _Vlad_.” Danny growled.

“It was your father who asked me to check in on you.” Vlad said making Danny lean back dramatically, hitting the back of the chair with an audible thud. Vlad smirked and continued. “And since I’ve got a new branch of my company opening an office in New York I thought it would be… appropriate to help ease things along.”

“I swear Masters if you even think of spying on us, I will put my combat boot up your ass.” Sam said.

“So, you three living together wasn’t some sort of fabrication then? Strange. Because I looked around everywhere I could and couldn’t find a single apartment with your names on the lease. You and Mr. Foley weren’t even signed up for on campus housing. How suspicious, I wonder would good Samaritan would take in the likes of you three.” The way he said it made it clear that he knew exactly who they were going to live with.

Danny’s jaw hardened at more evidence that Vlad had failed to keep up his end of the non-interference deal.

“Vlad. I don’t know what you think you’re doing.” Danny started. “But you had better stop it right now. We agreed you wouldn’t get in my business anymore.”

“That agreement was nulled the moment you involved those insipid heroes into our business,” Vlad snapped. “I’m just here to remind you that for all your royal power, I am still a _threat_. If you breathe one word of me to those…heroes. You will not like what I do.”

Then Vlad disappeared as if he had never been. The airport gate returned to its normal level of noise and chaos, the rain continuing to splat against the glass, hard enough to promise a very long delay indeed. Before Danny could say anything to Sam about their unwanted visitor, Tucker returned carrying three bags from different fast food joints.

“I come bearing gifts!” He said lifting aloft the food like a trophy. He paused at the sight of his two friends. “What happened? Something wrong with the plane?”

“No, worse.” Danny whined.

“Vlad came by for a visit.”

“Vlad? I thought we scared him off.”

“Wishful thinking.” Sam decided. “He’s moving to New York too, he knows who we’re moving in with.”

Tucker made a face at the implication of how much spying Vlad would have had to do. He handed out two of the bags to each of his friends. Sam’s bag had a tastefully made salad while Danny’s had a thick burger inside. The three sat down and started eating, occasionally glancing out the window to see if the fog would clear.

After about fifteen minutes of silent eating and rain, Danny sighed.

“I’ll text Thor.”

“ _Finally_.”

30 minutes later they were boarding their plane.


End file.
